Merry Christmas, Darling
by FearoftheInevitable
Summary: A collection of short stories for the Holiday Season.
1. All I Want for Christmas is You

Beth Childs was once again alone for christmas. It had become a tradition to her; staying in her apartment, watching old christmas movies on her couch - in the dark - with some eggnog or a mint hot chocolate, and, on the most bitter nights - much like tonight - she'd have a glass of wine next to the electric fireplace. Every christmas eve for the past few years Beth would sit by the front door, waiting for the one thing she had wished for every year and yet it never came. She began to give up, and she learned to hate christmas knowing that the one thing she wanted had disappeared not so long ago.

Beth's workday droned on, as she didn't want to be alone in her place of residence all day, and as her long, uneventful, day came to a close, all she could think about was the one person she wished hadn't crossed her mind. The same person that she wished had never let her walk away.

_ Alison Hendrix_. All she could think about was Ali mumbling "_Lord and butter, Elizabeth!"_, while Beth scooped her off of her feet and carried her down the stairs to the tree where her gifts sat, wrapped elegantly with delicate bows placed on top. Beth untied her apron and lifted it over her head, placing it on the hanger marked _E. Childs_.

"Leaving so soon?" The tall, muscular, barista asked.

"Yeah, Paul. I've got somewhere to be." Beth replied, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck as she shifted her weight slightly. Paul stepped closer. Paul Dierden was a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes and a demeanour that could woo any woman. Any woman _but_ Beth, that is.

"Can't meet me at the bar for a beer? You know I'd be more company than you ever get, _Elizabeth_." Paul exaggerated every syllable in Beth's name, placing his hand on the wall behind her as he did so. Beth pushed his arm away and began to walk out the back door where her red 1957 Chevrolet Corvette was parked.

"Listen, _Dierden_, I'd love to, but you're not my type. I'm more into those with more..." She paused for a moment, trying to put him down delicately. "More _feminine_ features. And you, sir, don't seem to have what i'm looking for." She tossed her chestnut colored hair over her shoulder, acting as if she defeated him. Paul took a step in Beth's direction.

"Hey, baby, I can change that. They don't call me _Big Dick Paul_ just for kicks and giggles." Beth took a step closer to the door.

"Hun, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not really into _big dick_ anything. But, uh, nice try." Beth took that moment to quickly push herself out the door. She quickly hurried into her car, laughing at Paul's attempt to get her in bed, and quickly sped away from the café.

The traffic lights and signs slowed her travel to her ultimate destination. The song that droned on throughout her travel said exactly how she felt.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Beth began to sing along; she did so up until she noticed a familiar car in her parking spot. One which she hadn't seen in almost three years.

"Ali?" She whispered, quickly shaking off the notion that her love might be there, waiting for her. She continued through the parking lot, finding the guest spot specifically for her apartment since _someone _took hers. Beth quickly parked her car and pulled up the emergency brake before pulling up her windows and locking the doors after getting out of the car. She quickly pulled up the convertible top and threw a cover over her car. She wasn't willing to let her father's car get damaged in the upcoming snow storm. Beth jogged up stairs, digging her keys out of her jacket pocket before looking up to see a familiar, petite, frame leaning on her front door.

"No. Fucking. Way." Beth exclaimed, running up to Alison before lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around in the air. "You're actually here!" Beth cried, lifting Ali higher before putting her back down and taking Alison's face in her hands and bringing it close to her own.

"Lord and butter, Elizabeth," Ali said, the sound stopped flowing from her mouth when Beth pressed her lips against those of the girl standing in front of her.

"God, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear your voice, Ali." Beth looked at Alison, taking in all of her features. When Beth last saw Ali she had long, sideswept, bangs, and now she had them cut just above her eyebrows. "I thought you said you wouldn't cut your hair?"

"I thought you said you would visit me over semester break?" Alison asked in a mocking tone, grabbing beth's jacket by the collar and pulling her in for another kiss. Beth took that moment to remove her hands from Alison's waist and place them around her waist, lifting her up into the air, and spinning Ali around, holding her as tightly as she possibly could without suffocating the petite girl that was in her arms.

"Remind me to never let me go, babygirl." Beth said, looking at Alison with nothing but love and lust residing in her hazel eyes. Alison looked back at Beth with the same look in her Caramel colored orbs.

"Gladly," She said before placing her lips against against Beths. They stayed like that for a while before Beth slowly pulled away and carried Alison inside.

"Merry Christmas, Princess." Beth said in a low, sultry, voice just before she pressed her lips against Alison's once more as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong> So, 1024 words and two weeks later, the first installment of "Merry Christmas, Darling" has been completed. FavoriteFollow to get notifications on the next however many chapters. I haven't decided on how long I want this to be, but I do know that it will be posted on Monday, every week up, until the week of christmas where there will also be chapters posted on Christmas eve and Christmas day. If I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next Chapter on Thursday, December 4th. I'll also add another chapter to the mix. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, don't forget to follow/favorite and review! **_

_**~~Fitz~~**_


	2. Merry Christmas, Sestra

Kira Manning sat patiently on the stairs waiting for Siobhan Sadler to take her to see the christmas lights out in the neighborhood. As Mrs. S took her time, Kira could hear the distant voices of carolers. The noise grew closer as Sarah Manning stepped down the stairs and took a seat behind Kira.

"You hear that, Monkey?" Sarah asked, nudging Kira with her shoulder. The sound grew louder, and more obnoxious, as the crowd slowly progressed towards the door. Kira, being the mesmerised young girl that she was, jumped up and opened the door to see the faces of those she had grown to know very well.

Helena stood in the back with a box of cookies, taking a bite after every line in a song. Alison would often scold her and Helena would hiss in return, spitting cookie crumbs on the woman's face. Delphine had her arm wrapped around Cosima whose oxygen tank was being carried by Scott. Tony sood toward the front, a heavy jacket slung over his shoulder. Felix had his arm draped over Tony's shoulder, his other arm holding Alison's waist. Alison held Beth's hand, whom was constantly glaring at Felix for holding her woman that way.

Kira stood in awe, her small face lit up by the christmas decorations hanging outside of Siobhan's home. The Crowd in front of her began to sing, atrociously, Helena continuing to shove cookies into her face. Alison had an intense expression plastered onto her face. Helena was playing with Ali's hair as she sang, distracting the woman from her caroling.

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _**

**_Just like the ones I used to know _**

**_Where the treetops glisten, _**

**_and children listen _**

**_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_**

Helena sang the wrong words- "_Where treetops listen, and and children glisten"_- Sarah broke out into a smile, wanting to say "_Those aren't the words, meathead"_, but deciding it was better to just let her continue. Helena looked genuinely happy, continuously singing while simultaneously consuming her cookies.

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _**

**_With every Christmas card I write _**

**_May your days be merry and bright _**

**_And may all your Christmases be white _**

Cosima glanced over at Helena, her blonde hair sticking up in all directions due to her green coat, and couldn't help but let out a giggle, quickly beginning to cough. Helena turned her head, grinning, and looked at cosima. Cookie crumbs tumbled out of her mouth as she sang as loud as she could. Kira glanced up at Sarah, taking her mothers hand in her own, a large grin engraved into her face. Sarah couldn't help but smile back as Kira began to sing with the crowd in front of them.

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _**

**_With every Christmas card I write _**

**_May your days be merry and bright _**

**_And may all your Christmases be white_**

Kira jumped up and down as the crowd began to some inside. Mrs. S was leaning against the staircase, and began to step forward. "Merry Christmas, Chicken," She said, wrapping her arm around Sarah as she took Kira in her arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. S," Sarah replied, wrapping her own arm around Siobhan. As the crowd entered the home Sarah took her time to hug each and every one of them, mumbling her _Merry Christmas_ to each person she managed to envelope in her arms. When she found her way to Helena, she pulled her into a bear hug, mumbling "Merry Christmas, Meathead," as she buried her face into Helena's unkempt blonde locks.

"Do not call me this, Sestra." Helena replied, placing another cookie in her mouth before snaking her own arms around Sarah's waist. "Merry Christmas, Sestra." She said, placing her head on Sarah's shoulder. They stood like this for quite some time as the lights on the christmas tree lit up their faces.


End file.
